To heart of it all
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra was in dog city a cursed lioness to look like a puma. She remembered when Mum-ra kidnapped her during the fall of Thundera. He wanted her to his but refused him. So just like the other cats she was sold to the rats. Lion-o soon finds her and they form a strong loving bond.


Chapter 1

Pumyra was in dog city a cursed lioness to look like a puma. She remembered when Mum-ra kidnapped her during the fall of Thundera. He wanted her to his but refused him. So just like the other cats she was sold to the rats. "This place is worse than the slums of Thundera," Pumyra said.

"This place makes the slums look like a paradise." another cat said.

A few months later she was sold to Dobo the pit master. She proved to be a skilled fighter. But she was a healer. She hoped Lion-o would come. "I will never give up hope, hope is what we need and what I have," Pumyra said.

Sure enough two months later Lion-o came to dog city and heard Pumyra was there in the pit. Lion-o came to help her. "Pumyra?" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o my king!" she said and ran over too him. "I am so relieved I knew you would come," she said.

"I was hoping there were more Thunderian survivors if there are more I will do what I can to help them," Lion-o said. "But first things first I got to get you out of here." he said.

"Don't Lion-o, Dobo will catch and things will get worse," Pumyra said.

"I can't leave you here," Lion-o said. He was caught and arrested.

They were forced to fight each other in the pit. "I hate this," Pumyra said.

"It's all my fault for what you and my people went through, I think I deserve being beaten by you. But I promise you this I will stand by you all the way and let you lean on me and be your strength." Lion-o said.

"I appericaite that, I know we have to fight but still I don't want to fight you, I'm healer not a warrior," Pumyra said.

"Well that's nice, I just hope we can figure this out, I don't want to fight you and hurt you," Lion-o said.

"I don't want to either." Pumyra said. "I will not kill my king Dobo!" she said.

"I won't hurt a fellow cat!" Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death," Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd shouted.

"You both earned my respect you are both free cats," Dobo said.

Pumyra lead them to mount Plun-darr where they freed the slaves. Mum-ra stole back the sword of Plun-darr.

Lion-o didn't blame Pumyra for it because she was held prisoner. "Thanks for saving me," Pumyra said.

"No problem," Lion-o said he was holding his arm and his face was cut at the forehead.

"Oh my your hurt," Pumyra said.

"I'm okay it's just sore," Lion-o said.

"Okay or not I'm medic and I'm going to help you," Pumyra said. "Now let me see it," she said.

Lion-o showed her his arm. "I cut myself, when I saved you," Lion-o said.

"Well it doesn't look too bad, but you are going to need stitches in both cuts." Pumyra said. Then stitched him up. Tygra and Panthro held him still.

"Trust me kid it's no fun getting stitches." Panthro said.

"There done," Pumyra said and wrapped it up. "Well you will have scars, on your right arm and on your forehead but you will be okay," she said.

"Thanks for fixing me up Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Pumyra started to develop feelings for Lion-o after that. Lion-o was even trying to court her. A few days later she took out his stitches. "There," she said.

"Hey that wasn't too bad, and the scar doesn't look to bad either," Lion-o said.

"That's because you got the stitches you needed and now it's good as new," Pumyra said.

During fall of Avista Pumyra stood by Lion-o's side and fought Mum-ra. Vultaire betrayed his people and gave Mum-ra the tech stone.

Pumyra hugged Lion-o to comfort him. "I love you," he said and kissed her.

Pumyra started to glow and became a lovely white lioness. "You broke the spell," she said.

"Spell?" Lion-o asked.

"My name is Liosia, I was cursed to be a puma at young age and the only way to break it was for some to truly love me for me and kiss me with true loves kiss." Liosia said.

"Liosia I love you and will you be my wife and queen?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

They hugged and shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
